Stubborn Olivia
by SapphoAndCyanide
Summary: Bad title.Bad summary.first story written in a year.I'm back! Olivia needs a vacation but is too stubborn.The whole team tries to convince her of it! Please read.OneShot comeback.if I get more than 5 reviews I will do a romance fic


_Disclaimer: I own no rights to Law and Order SVU…Nor do I really want any. So ha!_

_A/N: technically my comeback story. Hopefully it's not too-too terrible._

…_--…--…--…--…_

"Oh I can't believe we landed that perp so damn easily! I love these slam-dunk cases!" Elliot cheered uncharacteristically as he practically bounded into the 1-6 New York precinct bullpen followed by the rest of the Special Victim's Unit team.

Munch shook his head, unconvinced as he plopped down at his desk and crossed his arms casually. "I dunno El, Romero seemed a little too enthusiastic about confessing his sins. I smell a conspiracy."

Finn scoffed at his partners' remark, pouring himself a long needed cup of office sludge otherwise known as coffee. "You're talkin out of your ass again, Munch. Believe it or not, not _everything _this world is part of some whacked out conspiracy theory."

"That's just what _they _want you to think my oh-so-misinformed friend." The older detective tapped his graying temple knowingly. "Consider yourself lucky I'm the only one here with my mind still intact. I keep you all informed with the truth"

Finn threw a mixing straw at him as he walked passed. Elliot chuckled lightly. He turned from his spot on the corner of his desk to Olivia, who hadn't said anything since they walked in.

She looked exhausted, her elbows propped up on her desk, cradling her head in her hands, eyes closed.

"Hey, how you holdin up there partner?"

"Imokaythanks," Olivia mumbled incoherently before opening an eye lazily to see Elliot, arms crossed, raising an eyebrow at her. She sat up straighter and flashed him a somewhat convincing lopsided grin.

"I'm good El, really. Just finally glad to have this case over and done with." She stretched in her chair.

Her best friend/partner didn't seem convinced at all. "Uh huh, join the club. I think you should take a week or two off to relax. You've earned it. Hell, we all have but you never take time off Liv."

She shook her head.

"Seriously Liv, you probably have more vacation time saved up than the whole precinct." Finn nodded in agreement.

"…_Combined_." Munch added, not even looking up from his newspaper.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the over exaggeration. "What is this? Gang up on Olivia day?! I'm fine guys, _really_! I do-_not _need a vacation!" She sighed, frustrated.

"Liv, we're jus-" John was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice:

"Hello all," Greeted Alex Cabot as she stood at the bullpen door, hands folded in front of herself, a quaint smile gracing her lips; conservatively dressed in one of her form-hugging dress suits. She was looking rather pleased. Everybody nodded their heads in acknowledgement of the ADA's presence…Except Olivia.

She jumped up from her seat to pour the other woman a cup of hot water for tea. "Hi Councilor, what can we do for you?" She beamed and handed the blonde the mug, lightly brushing her fingers against the other woman's hand nonchalantly as she did. She noticed Alex lightly bite the inside of her bottom lip at the contact and couldn't help but smile wider.

Elliot didn't fail to notice the immediate change in his partner's demeanor at the arrival of the ADA. He also knew that this change had nothing to do with the fact that Alex interrupting them had effectively changed the subject of her taking a much needed vacation. The detective bit the inside of his cheek to hide a full-blown grin to hide his amusement.

He had known the two were going out, and it was about bloody time too. They'd been together almost 2 months and he was the only one they had told, in complete confidence of course.

…And it became completely obvious in that moment that the blonde was going to have to be the only one capable of convincing her of getting out of this damn place for awhile.

"Well," Alex took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I just thought I'd come down personally and congratulate you all on the Romero case. We're charging him with Murder chance of parole."

Everyone beamed happily at the news.

"That's great news!" Olivia voiced her teams' joy, once again, a little too enthusiastically.

Alex chuckled and smiled brightly at the brunette detective. "I agree, in any case it seems that in my rush to tell you all the news I may have interrupted a conversation. Please, continue."

Olivia instantly remembered said conversation and tried to brush it off. "Nah, it was nothing special rea-"

"_Actually,_" Elliot interrupted, taking this as his perfect opportunity to execute his simple plan. "We were just discussing the fact that we all think Olivia needs to take a vacation. We just wrapped up this huge case, things have quieted down. We'll survive a week or two while she rests up. Don't you agree Councilor?" He smiled a little too warmly at Alex and he could feel Olivia shooting daggers at him from across the room. She knew what he was playing at; he knew Alex would without a doubt want her to take time off to rest…Using her girlfriend against her. Now that was just playing dirty.

Alex contemplated it for about a second. "That does seem like the sensible thing to do, detective." She smirked out of the corner of her mouth. Trying to maintain an air of professionalism around Olivia while they were at work was always so fun. "You've been working yourself to death lately."

"Indeed!" John raised his coffee cup in agreement and everyone rolled their eyes at him in amusement.

Olivia all but pouted. Knowing that before Alex had walked in, she had had a tiny chance in winning this argument; but now there wasn't a chance in hell. The only reason she was being so stubborn about the whole thing was simple: Olivia Benson just simply did not take time-off. There was always work to be done and she'd be damned if she was just going to lay around her apartment for a week while life went on here at the 1-6. In her opinion; she could rest when she was dead.

She rubbed her temples and whimpered in frustration. "I'd really appreciate if we all just drop the subject."

Suddenly out of no where Cragen's office door flew open and he poked his head out. "Oh for the love of God Liv you're not winning this one! I've been listening to you all since you came in and it's ridiculous! I'm putting you on mandatory 2-week paid vacation. No exceptions." He turned his eyes in Elliot's direction as Olivia sank to her chair in defeat. "Elliot I want you to make sure she's out of here in 5 minutes!"

"Yes sir, Cap!" Elliot mock-saluted and smiled broadly as Cragen mumbled something unintelligible before returning to the confines of his office, slamming the door behind him.

"Damn you El," Olivia sighed as her partner shot her the biggest shit-eating grin known to man.

"I always win Liv, you know that." He winked at his best friend. They all laughed, except Olivia, who threw a wadded up piece of paper at his head.

Alex shook her head in amusement. "Well I'd better get back to my office or else I'll never make it home tonight."

Everyone bid her goodbye and as she walked by Olivia's desk she couldn't help but stop and lean over, one hand resting on the edge of the metal desk; giving the other woman a perfect view of her cleavage. She smiled at her playfully.

"Look on the bright side detective_,_ 2 weeks off is a lot of time to relax. I'm sure you'll be well rested for _other _activities that are _much_ more interesting." She said in a tone that was only suggestive to the 3 people in on the secret. With that said she sauntered out of the squad room, an obvious sway in her hips as she went. Not totally going unnoticed by everyone in viewing range, although only intended for the brunette detective.

Olivia started blankly in the direction Alex had just gone for a few seconds before snapping back into reality. She jumped up and grabbed her jacket behind her chair before she practically sprinted off after the other woman. "Have a good one guys! See you in two weeks!" She called over her shoulder not even bothering to turn.

Elliot couldn't help the fit of chuckles that escaped his lips at what had just happened.

"What's so funny Stabler?" Finn asked suspiciously.

He just shook his head in reply. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told ya." He got up and made his way towards the door, still chuckling lightly under his breath.

Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I hate to say it Munch, but maybe you really _are_ the only one here with their mind still!"

…Munch nearly fell out of his chair at the confession.

_**THE END**_

_That was terribly lame I know, but it was just a jumpstart kinda thing for me to get back into writing. Hope it wasn't too boring for all of you._


End file.
